The present invention relates to apparatus used for the launching of fascines and in particular to apparatus used for the launching of inflatable fascines.
Fascines are structures which are commonly used to enable vehicles and personnel to cross ditches and conventionally comprise bundles of elongate members. Recently fascines comprising bundles of plastic pipes have been employed an example of which is described in EP patent 0149314. A fascine which may be stored more compactly and which comprises a core of inflatable members surrounded by a necklace of rigid plastic pipes is described in UK patent 2242468. Fascines of the non inflatable kind are frequently used in military applications to enable tanks and other vehicles to cross ditches and when such an operation is to be performed under enemy fire there is a requirement for the deployment to be effected without exposing personnel. To this end tanks equipped with apparatus for the automatic launching of the fascines have been proposed. Due to the size of fascines required for military applications tank borne apparatus for the launching of the non inflatable type of fascine described in EP patent 0149314 is only able to carry and deploy a small number of fascines. UK patent 2242468 discloses apparatus which can carry and deploy more fascines because they have inflatable core members. Even so relatively frequent return to a safe area to re-stock with fresh fascines will be necessary which will severely inhibit the ability of a fascine deploying tank to keep up with the front line of an armoured advance.